1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of refrigeration and more particularly to a compartment for a refrigerated appliance that uses a magneto-caloric effect to quickly thaw and chill food items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food refrigeration appliances generally have refrigerated cabinets designed to preserve and store food items. Typically, food refrigeration appliances utilize a refrigeration circuit having a compression mechanism, a condenser, an expansion mechanism, and an evaporator all connected in sequence to cool the air inside the refrigerated cabinet. A user usually has the ability to adjust the long term temperature of air inside the refrigerated cabinet by modifying the refrigeration circuit in order to raise or lower the temperature inside the cabinet. However, in such circumstances, it takes a great deal of time for the temperature change to occur.
In many instances, it may desirable for a user to be able to quickly cool or thaw a food item such as when a user is preparing a meal. By changing the temperature of the refrigerated cabinet, either by raising or lowering the temperature, a user can conceivably cool or thaw a food item. However, by changing the temperature of the cabinet, all of the food items within the refrigerated cabinet are affected by the temperature change. This is often not desirable when only one, or a few, food items need to be thawed or cooled. Additionally, as mentioned earlier, it typically takes a substantial amount of time to change the air temperature inside a refrigerated cabinet and is undesirable when a user wishes to quickly thaw/chill a food item.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved apparatus that enables a user to thaw/chill specific food items without affecting other items within a refrigerated cabinet. Additionally, it can be seen that needs exist for an apparatus that allows a user to quickly thaw/chill desired food items within a refrigerated cabinet. It is to the provision of a device meeting these needs and others that the present invention is directed.